


A Promise

by Vahildr



Series: Fear Not this Night {You will not go astray} [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers for Order of Whispers Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: The dragon's servants will never let our ships sail. If they surround the docks, they'll slaughter us - and Zhaitan's forces will grow...I haven't always lived bravely, but I think... I think I'd like to die that way...After I lost my hand, I joined the Order of Whispers... because the charr thought I was useless. Nobody needs a shaky engineer...I said I wanted to fight the dragons, and I did.But then I spent six years as a researcher, never facing my fears.Never even trying.Nobody believed I had courage. Not even me...And then you came along, and you trusted me then, my friend.I need you to trust me now.I can do this...Go! There's no time to argue!Just believe in me!I've done a lot of things wrong in my life...But this one, I'm gonna do right!I won't let you have them!--Light Bringer Tybalt Leftpaw





	1. Chapter 1

Sven Oxstine wandered Lions Arch mindlessly.

It was two days since Zhaitan’s minions had taken Claw Island. 

Two days since Lightbringer Tybalt Leftpaw gave his life for the Orders and for Tyria.

_For her._

In the short time they had been together, Sven had grown attached to the former Iron Legion Charr.

His easy-going attitude and loyalty to the Order of Whispers had made him a valuable partner and an even better friend.

As she walked, Sven passed by the place where they had first met. 

The Norn paused slightly, staring at the cart he had run for such a long time, selling his apples. An asura, one she recognized from the Order, sat on a barrel, sending her a sympathetic look.

She nodded towards the newly-initiated Lightbringer, as if to give her condolences.

Sven returned the gesture, and continued on her way, Soliel and Aayla following close at her heels, one on each side of the Ranger.

In the back of her mind, Sven remembered something. A promise made to the older Charr.

She sighed, finding her way to the closest bar.

Soliel and Aayla watched their caretaker silently as she ordered two hard apple ciders and packed them carefully in her pack. 

She turned to the two felines. 

“I think it is time I repaid a debt.”

Aayla tilted her head, and Soliel purred. They had liked the Charr as much as Sven had.

The Norn in question smiled sadly, motioning for them to follow.

She picked her way through the crowds of Lion’s Arch once more, this time set on a path towards the Chantry of Secrets, where the Order had taken Tybalt’s remains to be buried.

The trip was a quick one, and by the time Sven reached the Chantry, it was just starting to get dark.

She wandered into the cave, past the hidden tunnel to the Order’s base of operations.

Further in, was a memorial, set for those who had died in the service of the Order of Whispers.

The graves of whom dedicated their lives to the defeat of the Elder Dragons. 

Heroes of the Shadows, and Tybalt Leftpaw would be honoured as one of them.

She followed the path to his grave, a simple headstone.

_Lightbringer Tybalt Leftpaw – He died doing the right thing._

Sven sat down heavily across from the stone, and the two felines curled up next to her. 

She took one of the ciders from her pack, placing it on the ground in front of the tombstone.

“Hey, Tybalt… I finally called in on that promise… Sorry it wasn’t sooner…”

Her voice cracked slightly, and Sven found herself close to breaking.

“You know… We won… B-because of you… We won.”

Her eyes clenched shut, and Sven shook slightly. 

Because you gave your life for us, we had the time to escape

Aayla and Soliel scooted closer to their keeper, resting their heads on her lap, giving her the strength she needed.

“You died a hero…”

She pulled a metal cog from her pocket, rubbing the initials. 

TL

Tybalt Leftpaw.

_You will never be forgotten, my dearest friend…_

FIN.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge requires sacrifice. Understanding requires patience.

For the second time in far too short a time, Sven Oxstine found herself wandering the shadowed tunnels of the Chantry, eyes dark with sadness.

This time, Soliel walked a bit behind her, following the asura that trailed mournfully behind the Norn. The snow leopard stepped closer to the asura, leaning against her, as if to give a bit of strength. Sven stopped suddenly, and she turned to look at Elli, motioning the smaller creature forwards.

Almost hesitantly, Elli crept forwards, eyes resting on the small stone obelisk, carved with his name in the asuran script, and underneath it, his mantra. Sven watched in silence.

Elli let her fingers graze the carved name, and Sven saw her shoulders shake.

“Knowledge requires sacrifice… Understanding requires patience… 

That is something he always said, you know…” 

Her voice hitched slightly and Sven knelt, knowing just how the younger asura felt. In the fight against the dragons, Sven had lost companions and bonds of friendship that could never be replaced.

“It should have been me… I should have been the one to die…”

Elli’s voice rose in pitch and, Sven looked down, keeping silent. Soliel snuck past her companion to stand next to the distraught asuran female, trying to offer some sort of condolence.

Elli turned to the cat, wrapping her small arms around Soliel’s neck and burying her face into the spotted fur. 

“Zott was a whispers agent, Elli. He knew what he was going into when this all started… Like the rest of us, he swore to protect Tyria from the dragon’s control…”

Sven sighed, closing her eyes, refusing to look at the monuments of those of her comrades that surrounded her, all dead because of Zhaitan’s control. Her eyes softened slightly, and she toyed with the chain around her neck, holding the cog belonging to her mentor.

“Listen… Elli… I know it’s hard… I lost my partner not too long ago…”

 Memories flashed behind Sven’s eyes.

“I understand how you feel… But it hurts me to see you this way, and I want to know what I can do…”

Elli looked up then, eyes clouded with pain. Sven watched her carefully, noting the darkness that flickered behind her eyes.

“I want to take his place.”

Sven tilted her head.

“In the Order. I want to join the Order of Whispers. He died protecting Tyria…”

She stood, hand resting on Soliel’s back, as if to steady herself.

“I want to finish what he started. Finish what he couldn’t…”

Elli stood a bit taller, and Sven noticed she seemed more confident.

“Zott’s death with not be in vain.”


End file.
